


A Voice in the Wilderness

by AnamaryArmygram



Category: Land of the Giants (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Everything's Better With Monkeys, Fourth-Wall Breaking, Gen, Scrappy Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: It was Chipper who first detected her presence, and it was young Barry who realized she was speaking – or chanting – a looped phrase...





	

We were all accounted for, huddled around the fire, all seven of us – and that dog. Credit where credit is due: it was Chipper who first detected her presence, and it was young Barry who realized she was speaking – or chanting – a looped phrase: “I'm a pretty girl, yes I am! I'm a good girl, ain't I? I'm a pretty girl...”

Speaking of pretty girls, it was Betty who pointed out that there was none of the vibration that would indicate the intruding presence of a giant.

It was I – no matter what they tell you, _I_ – who set out to investigate. And if I returned rather quickly – well, what would you do if _you_ encountered a being twice your height, long-tailed, furred, fanged, and dressed as Little Bo Peep?

It was Mark who identified her as a capuchin monkey, Valerie who speculated that she was an escaped pet, and everyone except me – and Chipper, who seemed justifiably apprehensive – who voted to shelter her until she could be returned.

Later, after her departure, Barry confided his reasoning: “It was nice, for a while,” he said, “not to be the one the fans wanted gone.”

Alas, I'm afraid I can't relate.

**Author's Note:**

> In "Giants and All That Jazz," a giant mistakes Fitzhugh for a talking monkey. As Twitter user @amsnyde [pointed out](https://twitter.com/amsnyde/status/853486556191051776), this suggests that, in the _Land of the Giants_ universe, monkeys can talk.


End file.
